User talk:Bond em7/Archive78
Your post On Melinda/Eric. Any other RPs? Gabriel/Constanza maybe, or something else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:15, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, Mal/Melinda sounds good. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:25, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Omg bless Thank you. XD I wasn't entirely positive but thank you for clearing that up. I deleted the vote since its useless. For Elle Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:16, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ok but I just noticed we both have 6th Years who are exchange students and in the same house. I think we should RP them. :I'm not really picky. Wherever works, I suppose. Wikia Same here! That and the images I'm trying to upload won't work. Some of them aren't even showing on the template I'm doing. It's weird. Moving on? If you think Elle would come home and let Thomas know anything, we can do them. Otherwise I was gonna suggest either Rose/Regan or Gabriel/Constanza. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:39, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Templates asdgfhsg I'm sorry! I just noticed some of the info was wrong and was having trouble finding the place to change it XD Which one(s) did I break? 17:46, May 10, 2018 (UTC) : is it the one on the slytherin main page? Not sure what happened there, I went in to edit it and then accidentally backed out of it, so nothing should have been changed. the one there isn't the same template as in other places though, so it shouldn't have changed anything else? : 17:48, May 10, 2018 (UTC) No, I think that's it. Sorry about that 18:05, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I feel u ~Jay 18:09, May 10, 2018 (UTC) hey! i know it's been a while, but i was wondering if you would be down for a rp? some ideas could be emilie/millie or emilie/phoebe? :) - what a champ posted! - what a champ For Rose ~ Thistle 19:17, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Here! For about an hour. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:08, May 11, 2018 (UTC) For Emilie Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:44, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah. I wasn't using her at all, and I want to have some character spots for new characters. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:38, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, Jaye let me know. I also had Faith report Dakota missing over the weekend. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:46, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Karith/Tessa Up for an RP? :) :I have to admit, I do have a couple RPs going, but most the people aren't on. Plus... this is... kind of a precursor to something I've got planned. Which I'd appreciate maybe talking over with you somewhere a little more privately? I'd like your input. Oh! I forgot to add location. Maybe the Courtooms? Or the Crypt? This week Since it made sense to just start a new header. :P Melinda/Eric might be interesting, since Eric's sister was made Headmistress when Dakota left. :P I might have Mallory come visit Elle. Anything else you wanted to do? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:49, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :Jaye and I were just talking about that, actually. I wasn't even going to bring it up to you, because I know you don't really like talking about Teresa/Echo, seemingly even IC. And I know that whole situation, if she were to have escaped, would get sticky really fast. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:56, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Right, it absolutely would be huge drama, since Ferlen had her declared dead. :P If you want to do something with it, I'm supportive of your choice, since that could mean a lot of interesting things for Rose. And I know Regan would help her through it to the best of her abilities. But I get why you might not want to, as well. So I'll leave it up to you. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:03, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :Eric doesn't have an office page, no. And I could maybe RP Teresa? Idk, that feels a little strange, but I get not wanting to self-RP. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:23, May 15, 2018 (UTC) As much as I want to RP Faith/Melinda, you're probably right-- it would be pretty much the same. My brother graduates from college (a 4 hour drive from here, at 7pm) today, so I have the day off. I'll be around for a bit. :) And probably some tomorrow, too. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:52, May 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: La Lune No, I meant the one below that. I didn't mean to sound so... nosy, but it had Emilie, so I wasn't sure if it was your Emilie. I kind of figured better safe than sorry and tagged you in case you... forgot about it or something. You and NAP might have agreed to just not do the RP, but since it only has one post... I got confused. :P :No problem! :) RP? Hey! So I noticed that you have an exchange student who's a 6th year, and I have Mi Sun Jeong who I've been really wanting to use. And since the whole exchange student thing was (sadly) a hit and miss, would you like to RP? :) I'm not picky about where, but obviously somewhere in Hogwarts. OR! We could do Hogsmeade if you wanted too :3 User Talk:Blue Butter 17:31, May 15, 2018 (UTC) For Melinda I'd have made it longer, or formatted it better if i weren't on my phone. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:53, May 16, 2018 (UTC) TBP RP I forgot I had an owl to check. My bad. Assuming Noelle is willing, maybe we can do it at the courtrooms? Aria Prince Could you please make Aria's page? I recently made a blog about how we need to start creating character pages for our characters if you wanna check it out on my profile. :nvm, ck just told me she is a child. ^.^ sorry. Re: How about the General RP:Library? She could be working on homework and having a hard time and Gabriel could swoop in and help since he’s such a ladies man :P User Talk:Blue Butter 13:52, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Posted at the Library! 16:13, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Noëlle's life Is it alright if I have her killed, or would you rather keep her alive? RE: Hogwarts No, no, I wholeheartedly agree the attention needs to shift back to Hogwarts. I'd definitely be willing to bring back that system - homeworks, a minimum of posts required, etc. Maybe that'll make people more mindful about making so many students, too. :I really like the idea of homework assignments. One per week, per class, and for each character they have to do at least three of them? Or two, since I know a lot of users have a lot of students. Maybe assign it OOC at the start of the week but have them hand it in at the end or something like that, so users have a good 7 days to do it? And make it mandatory to post in classes at least once with their characters, lest they want them to fail the class. ::I'll write up a draft for the blog, announcing these changes. Once I finish it, would you mind taking a look and letting me know if it's alright? Status Check Is Ash Prince still active and does he still own La Lune Bleue and Hong Kong Restaurant?? :That sounds like a perfect idea. RPs Let's do Charity/Elle. Maybe I'll even have Faith show up towards the end. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:34, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Vigilance Heyo ^_^ Just checking in again about who's still interested/pending characters for Vigilance. I made a category page so if you're still in, you can add you character's image into their slot or owl me with the pic you want used and I'll get it put in there. FYI the gallery is set to square the pics so I recommend using a mostly square pic or cropping one to be square so you don't end up missing most of a head XD If you're no longer interested, please let me know so I can remove your character from the gallery. I'm shooting to make an HQ page sometime in the near future and have a group meeting soon after--most likely soon after the Lincliff vote closes. Assuming Lincliff clears, it seems like the most logical place to have HQ since it's a large city, and large cities have lots of crime. I am, however, open to other suggestions. 01:38, May 27, 2018 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hey Bond, I'm just doing a check of St. Mungo's characters, according to our current roster. Would you like to keep Seraph on as a Coroner? Please let me know! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:01, May 27, 2018 (UTC) More Owls :P Tuesday OOC is Felicity's first birthday. Do we want to do an RP for that, or just say that it happened? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:03, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, we can just say it happened-- that's fine. I don't know that there would be any way for Jaina to know. Except outward clues like unshoveled sidewalks (since it's winter). If she could pick up on that, maybe she'd come to the castle? If I remember right, she's been there before?? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:41, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Talk Do you think we can find a day this week where we can meet up and talk? :) Help Thank you so much for offering! What I'm doing right now is trying to work out the existing locations' code (switch them to the Lincliff City one, exhibited here), add in the Lincliff category and add them to the navigation that goes in the Portkey. If you can help me with the locations I'm moving (the ones that already exist and are in blue here) starting from Stowe & Packers Magical Bags and going down, I'd 100% appreciate it!! I'm working on the other pre-existing ones and Ellie is helping out with the new locations. :P :Thank you so much, I appreciate it! ::Just the locations listed in the forum. :::Yep! I can tackle it as soon as you're done! :) ::::I think we should leave Coral Gates' navigation independent, since it pertains to only one section of the island, rather than everything else. :::::I appreciate all the help... seriously. :P Thanks a bunch! Right now I'm trying to think up clever name ideas for what remains, and it's been an ordeal, but your help has really moved things along... so thank you!! :)